


La vera magia di Sakura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Carte [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic in cui il punto focale è Sakura Kinomoto.





	La vera magia di Sakura

La vera magia di Sakura

Tomoyo/Sakura oneside.

Cap.1 Bigliettini nell’armadietto

“Oh, non ci credo!” disse Sakura. Sgranò gli occhi e sollevò il bigliettino rosa trovato all’interno del suo armadietto. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e se lo rigirò tra le dita.

“È il terzo bigliettino d’amore che trovo nel mio armadietto questa settimana” sussurrò.

< Chissà di chi sono. Shaoran-kun? No, non farebbe mai qualcosa del genere > pensò. Sporse il labbro inferiore e batté le palpebre. < Eriol-sama è troppo vecchio e non ho rapporti così stretti con nessun altro compagnetto della mia classe > rifletté.

“Tomoyo, dobbiamo scoprire chi è stato” disse Sakura con tono deciso, annuendo alle sue stesse parole.

“Allora ti confezionerò un abito da detective, così ti sarà più facile metterti alla ricerca” disse Tomoyo.

“Tu mi aiuterai a cercare”. Aggiunse Sakura, le sue iridi color smeraldo brillarono.

Tomoyo sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori dalle ciocche voluminose.

< Non ti dirò mai che sono io a metterteli > pensò.

“Certo, insieme riusciremo sicuramente a scoprire chi te li manda” mentì, con tono gentile.

[178].

Shaoran/Sakura.

Cap.2 Dichiarazione

Shaoran si tolse il cappello e se lo premette contro il petto. Il vento iniziò a soffiare, facendo ondeggiare le due altalene di fianco ai due bambini e scompigliando i capelli castani del giovane.

Shaoran guardò negli occhi la giovane, riflettendosi nelle iridi verde smeraldo di Sakura.

I capelli color caramello di lei ondeggiavano per la brezza sempre più forte, si sentiva basso il rumore del vento.

“Io… Io ti amo…” ammise Shaoran. Le sue iridi castane brillavano. “La persona a cui tengo di più… Sei tu”.

Sakura arrossì, socchiudendo le labbra e alzò un piede, facendo strofinare le rotelline dei suoi pattini sul terreno.

“Volevo che lo sapessi” disse Shaoran, voltandosi di fianco. 

[114].

Yukito/Sakura Brotp, Touya/Sakura Brotp, Sakura/Shaoran subtext.

Cap.3 Come una coppia di genitori ansiosi

“Sakura-chan è ancora rinchiusa nella sua stanza?” domandò Yukito. Alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli grigi e la luce della lampada si rifletté nelle sue lenti.

“Da quando è tornata a casa” rispose Touya, i capelli castani gli incorniciavano il viso abbronzato.

Yukito mise in tavola la bottiglia d’acqua e raddrizzò le posate, indossava un grembiule giallo spento, mentre quello di era verde scuro. 

“È innamorata, vero?” domandò Yukito, la pelle diafana ancora più pallida.

Touya sollevò un coltello e strinse il manico.

“Sapevo che sarebbe successo, quel moccioso non mi è mai piaciuto. Mia sorella ha solo dieci anni” esalò con voce roca.

Yukito lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò delicatamente da dietro, lo aiutò a utilizzare il coltello per tagliare le carote.

“Temo di non averti fatto soffrire di meno, anche se sono felice di avervi potuto incontrare. Di avere questo corpo per poterti stare accanto” disse, poggiandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Sono solo preoccupato per la mia sorellina” ammise Touya.

[165].

Sakura/Tomoyo.

Cap.4 Dichiararsi

“Tomoyo-chan” sussurrò Sakura. Strinse il pacchettino rosa al petto e chinò il capo. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e le sue gote arrossate.

La migliore amica batté le palpebre, si fermò e si voltò, guardando Sakura.

Entrambe erano in piedi su un ponticello di legno. Sotto di esso scorreva silenzioso un fiume, in cui nuotavano dei pesci rossi e bianchi, dibattendosi tra le foglie di loto.

“I-io…”. Iniziò a dire Sakura.

Tomoyo strinse a sua volta il proprio pacchetto al petto, era verde acqua.

“Dimmi pure, Sakura-chan” disse gentilmente.

Sakura prese un profondo respiro e strinse gli occhi.

“Io voglio dirti una cosa… tu mi piaci…” ammise.

Tomoyo socchiuse le labbra, le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu scuro e chiuse gli occhi.

“Anche io volevo dichiararti il mio amore. Siamo sempre due facce della stessa medaglia, vero?” chiese.

< In fondo ci vestiamo sempre uguali e non potrei immaginare la mia vita senza di te > pensò.

“Me-meno male. Pensavo che mi avresti respinta” ammise Sakura.

“Come potrei?” le chiese gentilmente Tomoyo.

Sakura le sorrise.

[179].

Subtext del passato Sakura/Yukito oneside.

Cap.5 Sentimenti celati e mutevoli

Sakura osservò l’orsetto sulla propria mensola e sorrise, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli castani.

< Sembra passata una vita da quando volevo regalare quell’orsetto a Yukito-kun. Alla fine è rimasto qui con me > pensò. Dimenò su e giù i piedi, appoggiò il viso tra le mani e sospirò.

Era sdraiata a faccia in giù sul letto, al contrario.

“A cosa pensi? A qualcosa da mangiare? Perché anche io ho fame” sussurrò il leoncino di peluche. Balzò giù dal letto e spiccò il volo, girandole intorno alla testa. Batteva con foga le piccole alucce bianche di stoffa e dimenava la coda, la figura della giovane si rifletté nei suoi occhietti neri.

Sakura alzò lo sguardo e ridacchiò, osservando Kero-chan.

“No, pensavo a quanto sono volubili i sentimenti, ma ha ragione Tomoyo. Solo io posso sapere cosa nasconde il mio cuore e cosa sto provando in quel preciso momento. Riflettevo su chi batte il mio cuore adesso” spiegò.

[158].

Sakura/Shaoran.

Cap.6 Separazione

“Shaoran-kun?” chiese Sakura. Piegò la testa in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i nastrini rosa che le tenevano fermi i due odango arancioni chiari ai lati della sua capigliatura a caschetto.

Il ragazzino chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli castani.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Sakura, le iridi verde smeraldo liquide.

Shaoran arrossì, mettendole una delle due voluminose ciocche di lei dietro l’orecchio. Le sue iridi color caffè, avevano dei riflessi color caramello.

“Quello che si sta trasferendo… sono io…” ammise.

Sakura strinse un pugno vicino alle labbra e avvertì una fitta al petto, gli occhi le pizzicarono.

“Quegli scatoloni sono miei. Mia madre mi ha telefonato proprio per questo, stamattina. Tornerò ad Hong Kong.” Spiegò. 

Sakura sgranò gli occhi.

< Eriol, sono triste per il tuo ritorno a casa, ma quello che provo adesso è così diverso. Fo-forse è Shaoran-kun la persona più importante della mia vita? > si domandò.

[152].

Sakura/Kero-chan BROTP.

Cap.7 Conta su di me

“Se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per te, non esitare a dirmelo, però” disse Kero-chan. Con la morbida zampetta giallo sabbia accarezzò la testa di Sakura, affondandola tra i corti capelli arancioni di lei.

Sakura arrossì e sorrise, alzò il capo e prese la zampetta di lui con la mano.

“Lo so che posso contare su di te” sussurrò. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e le sue sottili labbra rosee si erano piegate in un sorriso.

Il peluche del leoncino muoveva lentamente le alucce candide sulla sua schiena.

“Perché io sono molto più carino di tutti gli altri peluche in questa stanza. E posso parlare” si vantò, dimenando la codina. La pallina di pelo bianca e morbida su di essa, si era leggermente gonfiata e arruffata.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Su questo non ci sono dubbi” sussurrò.

< Non voglio mai vederti triste, Sakura. La vera magia dentro di te, che ha incantato anche noi carte rendendoci tue, è proprio la tua gentilezza. Sei capace di provare amori e amicizie vere, sincere, durature e pure.

Non cambiare mai > pensò Kero-chan.

[185].

Sakura/Kero-chan BROTP.

Cap.8 Aspettami

Touya/Sakura BROTP, Sakura/Shaoran.

Touya sbuffò sonoramente, sentiva Sakura stringergli i fianchi e fece lo slalom tra le macchine. Chinò il capo, il vento gli sferzava il viso, facendogli ondeggiare i capelli castani. 

< Lo sapevo che alla fine avrei persino dovuto essere io il loro cupido. Cosa diamine ci va a fare a Hong Kong? Dannati ragazzini convinti di avere il peso del mondo sulle spalle.

Oh, ma se mia sorella piange per colpa sua, lo pesto. L’ha quasi fatta morire di fame e l’ho sentita rimanere sveglia per tutta la notte.

Lo sapevo io che sarebbe andata a finire così! Maledetto moccioso > pensò.

Parcheggiò la motocicletta dietro l’autobus rosso, Sakura si tolse il casco e glielo lanciò. Touya lo prese al volo e vide la sorella correre verso l’autobus.

“Shaoran-kun!” la sentì urlare.

Shaoran si affacciò e Touya guardò la sorella corrergli incontro.

“Io… Io ho capito che sei la persona più importante al mondo per me!” gridò Sakura, porgendogli un orsetto rosa con le alucce.

“Ti ringrazio” disse Shaoran, prendendolo con una mano. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. “Posso chiamare questo orsetto ‘Sakura’?” domandò.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Sakura, che strinse un pugno all’altezza del petto.

“E io posso chiamare quello che mi hai regalato ‘Shaoran’?” chiese.

“Certo” rispose Shaoran, mentre l’autobus metteva in moto.

“Tornerò! Mi aspetterai?!” gridò Shaoran, mentre il mezzo si allontanava.

Sakura gli corse dietro.

“Ti aspetterò!” giurò.

< Sono ancora dei bambini e già hanno i grandi amori per la vita con tanto di separazioni drammatiche. Io alla loro età ero normale. Al massimo ho avuto un bacetto sulla guancia e basta! > si lamentò Touya mentalmente, sbuffando rumorosamente.

[276].

 


End file.
